


Hospital Visit

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Victor Nikiforov, Worried Victor Nikiforov, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Yuuri gets hurt during practice. Victor is a mess. Thank gods Yakov has a cool head.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Kudos: 169





	Hospital Visit

“Yuuri!” Victor screamed as he watched his beloved fall. Yuuri had landed his lutz wrong, too much power and his leg had paid the price. It buckled with a sickening crunch. Yuuri’s cry of pain had ripped through Victor, but what happened next froze him. 

Out of control on the landing, Yuuri had fallen and hit his head against the wall. It connected with a horrible thump and Yuuri’s body slumped down the wall. 

Without thought, Victor leapt onto the ice and sprinted his way to Yuuri’s side. As gently as he could, Victor cupped the side of the younger skater’s face. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said frantically, “Yuuri, please wake up, _please_.”

Yuuri’s face remained still. 

Heart pounding, Victor yelled across the ice “Call an ambulance!”. He watched Georgi dial as Yakov made his way to the pair. 

Thank god, Yakov. He’d know what to do, he’s seen his fair share of injuries. 

Kneeling beside them, Yakov checked Yuuri’s pulse. Yes, that, Victor should have done that. But he was too busy panicking. 

“Did you see what happened?” came Yakov’s gruff voice. 

“He…he landed wrong. His knee, I think? It made a sound. Then his head, hit it. Fell.” Oh god, Victor couldn’t string enough words together to make a sentence At least Yakov had enough experience with Victor to understand. 

Then a horrible thought crossed Victor’s mind as he watched Yakov gingerly assess Yuuri’s knee. 

“Yakov,” he whispered, “What if he can’t-Skating his what he lives for. What if…” Victor couldn’t speak the words, lest they become true. 

“We don’t know anything yet, Vitya. Let’s just see.”

“The ambulance is here!” Yelled Georgi from the side of the rink. 

Sure enough, two focused looking paramedics were making their way across the ice with a stretcher. 

“Hi, Mr. Nikiforov,” the woman started as her partner began to check over Yuuri, “Can you tell us what happened?”

Yakov stepped in when Victor faltered, not sure he could repeat it again. “There was a crunch after a bad landing and he hit his head on the wall. We think he might have injured his knee.”

Victor’s pulse picked up as she nodded and then knelt to help her partner. “And I can’t get him to wake up,” he said, fear lacing his words. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Nikiforov, we’re going to take good care of him,” the woman said looking back to give Victor a reassuring smile. 

With some effort, the ice not helping, they were able to load Yuuri onto the stretcher. As they began wheeling him away, Victor saw him stir. 

“Wha-what’s happening?” Yuuri said, groggy and confused. 

“Yuuri!” Victor cried, rushing to take Yuuri’s hand. “You fell. But you’re okay. I love you.”

“It hurts,” Yuuri protested, trying to shift. 

“Woah there,” said the paramedic, placing a hand on Yuuri’s chest to keep him lying down. 

“Victor,” Yuuri cried, “It hurts. Why does it hurt?” His searching eyes pained Victor. 

“I know it does, Solnyshka,” Victor soothed, “Just keep still. Can you do that for me?”

Yuuri’s face pinched in pain, but he nodded and laid back on the stretched. 

“You can ride in the ambulance, if you would prefer,” the woman said, not unkindly. 

Victor looked for Yakov. 

“Go,” Yakov said, “I’ll handle things here and meet you at the hospital.”

Relief washed over Victor and he swept Yakov into a quick hug. “ _Spasibo_ ,” he said, kissing Yakov on the cheek, then he sprinted for the ambulance. 

The ride was terrible. Hearing Yuuri’s whimpers of pain was a form of endless torture. To make matters worse, all he could do was offer encouraging words to his partner, he couldn’t even touch him. 

When they got to the hospital, Yuuri was wheeled back while Victor was forced to fill out forms in the waiting area. Fifteen minutes in and Victor had managed to fill out Yuuri’s name and his own. Insurance provider? Primary physician? Victor didn’t know. Those were all Yuuri’s area. Victor had proven himself hopeless with details of the sort so Yuuri had quickly stepped in to handle those. 

Yuuri…

Victor’s eyes welled up and he let his tears spatter the paperwork. 

“Here, give me those.”

Yakov sat down next to him and began to fill in the missing pieces. No one could accuse Yakov of not being involved in his skater’s lives. 

After an agonizing wait, a doctor finally emerged. 

“Victor Nikiforov?”

“Yes,” Victor said wearily, “That’s me.” He walked towards the doctor like a man going to the electric chair. He tried fruitlessly to read anything from the doctor’s face. 

“You’re here for Katsuki Yuuri?” She confirmed. 

Victor nodded. 

Her face broke into a smile. “He’s going to be just fine.”

Victor thought his legs might give out. The relief he felt was palpable. “His leg?” he asked, just to be sure.

“It must have sounded a lot worse than it was.” She said, “It is a sprain, nothing more. With a little rest and PT, he should be good as new.”

Victor threw his arms around the poor, unsuspecting woman. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he babbled into her white coat. 

With a chuckle, she patted his back. “Would you like to see him? I can take you to his room.”

“Yes, please!” Victor said. He turned to get Yakov’s attention. 

Knowing Victor far better than the average person, Yakov waved Victor on. “Go tend to Yuuri. I’ll let everyone else know he’s alright.”

The sweet gesture to give Victor some private time with Yuuri warmed his heart. Yakov might seem like a curmudgeon, but he had a soft spot. 

Entering Yuuri’s room, Victor was greeted by a perfect sight. Yuuri was sitting up, sipping orange juice, his knee propped up on a pillow with ice. 

Seeing Victor, Yuuri smiled. 

“Yuuri!” Victor sighed with relief as he ran to wrap his arms around his beloved. 

“We’ll need to keep him over night just for observation,” the doctor said, “but then you can both go home in the morning.” With a kind wave, she left the two alone. 

Careful of his knee, Victor crawled into Yuuri’s hospital bed to wrap himself around the younger skater. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” Victor said, nuzzling into Yuuri’s side. 

Yuuri’s soft laugh vibrated his frame. “Me too, my love.”

Victor felt Yuuri’s hands stroke through his hair. 

No one could say it was a restful night’s sleep with the constant check-ins, but neither skater minded. Both were just content to have each other, happy, healthy, and whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there could be so much more drama, but I didn't have the heart to hurt our little Yuuri any further or stress out poor Victor any more. These cuties deserve happy endings, don't you think?


End file.
